Beneath The Same Sky We Stand
by midnightwillcome
Summary: Natsume has now known Mikan for years, and has even managed to develop certain feelings towards her, but he's never really told her, and still is his old perverted self....But what will he do if a new kid comes along and starts taking an interest in her?
1. Realization

**Beneath the same sky we stand.**

**heylo ppl!midnightwillcome here!wecome to my first fanfic. oh ya, i almost forgot...**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not, i repeat, i do not own Gakuen Alice...as yet, bwahahahahaha!makes up evil plan to steal Gakuen Alice...lolz, juz kidding...anyway, on with the story**

**Realization:**

"Stupid little girl" he muttered under his breath as he spotted her sprinting up the stairs. He positioned himself at the sharp corner where she would crash into him every single morning without fail.

"3...2...1...THWACK, BASH, OOF"

"Gomen Natsume-kun!"

"Stop molesting me pineapples"

Mikan finally realized the suggestive position they were in, she was straddling him, with her face inches away from his, and at their age of 17, god only knew what people would think they were doing!

She quickly jumped off him with agility no one would expect from a clumsy idiot like her.

"Gomen Natsume-kun" she repeated bowing.

"Whatever pineapples"

She started to walk away, and suddenly she realized what he just said. She whipped around and started screaming "NATSUMEEEEEE! COME BACK HERE YOU PERV--"and noticed he was nowhere to be seen.

'_Oh well'_, she shrugged and looked at her watch, it showed 7:36..."OH NO!ILL BE LATE!"

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

He softly chuckled to himself as he walked away from her, leaving her dazed (A/N: forgive the OOC'ness) any moment now..._"NATSUMEEEE!..." _aaahh, there it was, it never failed every morning, he wondered what would happen once she realized it was Saturday.

Everyday without fail, he would wait for her to come sprinting round that corner and bump into him, and then they would always continue his routine of insulting her, never failing to mention the print on her panties (yes, a seventeen year old wearing fruit panties) which would never cease to annoy her.

Yes, 18 year old Natsume Hyuuga, the ever popular black cat, known for his hatred of girls was in love with our very own Mikan Sakura, albeit it had taken him 5 years to admit that to himself, let alone her (A/N: sheesh, boys and their egos)

He loved her stupid hazel eyes, which he longed to be able to gaze into with his own ruby ones, he loved the way her silly pigtails would curl at the end, how he wanted to feel those soft curls, those soft pink lips, which always manages to annoy him no end with the loud voice always erupting from them, and of course, her everlasting smile which rarely ceased, rain or shine, WAIT! what was he thinking! He was the famous black cat, he could not be caught thinking mushy stuff like that! He nervously looked around to make sure Koko(the boy with the mind reading alice) was'nt there.

"HEY!NATSUME!" he awoke from his daydream with a start, to see his best friend Ruka Nogi jogging towards him with his bunny in his arms (Wow, it must be a magic bunny, it's lived for so long!)

Once Upon a time, Ruka too had been in love with Mikan, and it was him who had helped Natsume realize his love for Mikan (though Natsume would never admit it)

_(FLASHBACK-----)_

_Natsume watched silently from atop a tree as his best friend slowly approached Mikan._

"_Hi Ruka!"_

(A/N:sorry for the interruption, just wanted to note that theyre all 15 over here, and its turning dark, theyre under the cherry blossom tree)

_Ruka blushed, but Mikan being Mikan didn't notice this._

"_Listen Mikan..I-I-I..."_

"_You what?"_

"_I-I ll-l-like.."_

"_You like what?" asked an innocent Mikan, tilting her head sideways and looking inquisitive._

"_I LIKE FLUFFPUFFS!" he shouted and turned and started sprinting away leaving behind a very confused Mikan. But halfway out of her sight, he seemed to think better and started walking back towards a very, very confused Mikan._

"_I'm sorry Mikan, That's not what I meant to say" Ruka apologized, looking towards the ground so that she wouldn't notice the bright red blush creeping up onto his face._

"_Oh it's ok Ruka-pyon" Mikan said, her smile flashing yet again on her beautiful face (don't forget how the ugly duckling became a pretty swan)_

_Ruka managed to blush even deeper red at this, so that his face now resembled a tomato, so that even Mikan couldn't miss it._

'_Ruka-pyon, are you ok? You look like you have fever" she exclaimed, wearing a genuinely worried look on her face._

"_No no, I'm perfectly fine" Ruka said shaking his head, and he stopped blushing." It's just that, I wanted to tell you something. You see Mikan, I-I ...ILOVEYOU!(Oo)" and proceeded to pull a very surprised Mikan into a tight embrace._

_Natsume's eyes flashed angrily._

"_That jerk! How can he do that to Mikan! Wait, why am I getting upset over that ugly polka dotted panty freak?"_

_Ruka let go of Mikan and broke the frozen atmosphere by saying "It's become quite warm hasn't it?", while silently thinking in his head 'Thank god I got that off my chest'_

_Mikan, willing to do anything to get away from this awkward moment commented "Yes it has"_

"_So will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Mikan lowers her head so that her bangs cover her eyes, and she said "I'm sorry Ruka-pyon, I don't love you, I love someone else," Natsume's eyes glimmered with sudden hope at this... 'Hold on, why am I feeling hopeful?' he thought_

"_I'm sorry Ruka-pyon; I hope this won't affect our friendship?"_

_Ruka forced a smile onto his face, "Of course not Mikan-chan" and he gave her one last hug before giving up on all his dreams of ever making Mikan his._

"_Isn't it becoming very warm all of a sudden?" asked Ruka._

"_I don't feel anything" said Mikan_(A/N:She has the nullifying alice, so she is cant feel the heat)

_Ruka just shrugged, and they walked out of the shade of the cherry blossom tree back towards the school. _

_The actual source of the heat had been Natsume, even though he knew that it had just been a friendly hug, he couldn't help being fired up at the sight of it, only Mikan had been oblivious to it due to her Nullification Alice._

_Wait, why was he getting angry at the hug? He didn't care what happened to that ugly Polka dotted panty girl right?Of course he didnt, he always teased her didnt he...right? And for the first time in his life, Natsume felt an emotion that had been alien to him before, jealousy._

_But why would he be jealous over a baka like her? Simple, he loved her_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

END CHAPPIE!

R+R pleez! suggestions r welcome, but pleez dont flame me, this is my first ever fic


	2. The New Kid, Enter Hiiroshi Yamakato

_Midnightwillcome here! Welcome to the second chapter of Beneath The Same Sky We Stand. Ideas are pouring out, and I warn you, I think the rating might go up in later chapters._

_DISCLAIMER: I dont own Gakuen Alice, though Im devising a plan to steal it, juz kidding, dont sue me._

_ok, with that out off the way, on with the story!_

**The New Kid, Enter Hiiroshi Yamakato:**

It was Monday, and all was well in our favorite school, Gakuen Alice. That is, until a high pitched voice rang across the grounds...

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IM LATE!" shrieked Mikan as she looked over to her alarm clock, which was bopping her on the head with a mallet (courtesy of Hotaru).

It was 7:45, Classes began at 8! She immediately jumped out of bed and dashed into her bathroom and out again in record time of five minutes, fully dressed (A/N: Don't ask me how she did it.)

She grabbed her bag, and dashed out of her room, and looked at her piyo-piyo watch (A/N:are there such things as piyo-piyo watches? whatever, on with the story)7:53.

She skidded round a corner, and dashed up the staircase, and rounded another corner without looking where she is going, and guess what happened?

Yup,

THWACK, BASH, "OOF"

She looked up to find herself in the arms of her beloved black cat again, lets go over their position shall we, I might add it was highly suggestive, she was on top of him, her chest pressed against his(hard), his hands were around her waist, unknown to both of them, pressing her harder against him, and last of all, their face were inches away from each other, she blushed suddenly, noticing their closeness, and jumped back quickly.

'How come this happens everyday?' Mikan thought (dense, ne?)

"Oh, so its strawberries today," Natsume smirked while staring at her lower half,

"HOEE!" she screamed, causing Natsume to wince ever so slightly, as she noticed her skirt had flipped up.

"When will you grow up strawberry-panties? I've begun to think that you do this just to get my attention" , Natsume said while smirking(he seems to do that a lot doesn't he?)

"Hmmpf, I can't help it is you bang into me every morning!"

"Don't blame me panty girl", and with that he walked off towards class 'If only you knew' he thought.

Mikan looked at her watch, and saw7:58, 'Oh no!" she thought, 'I'm late, and today is Jinno Sensei's class!' And without a second thought, she sped off towards class, not noticing the small cherry blossom bracelet she left on the ground.

It was 8:05 and the class was watching the teacher and student standing in front of the class, when suddenly the door banged open, and everyone's eyes averted to the panting Mikan over there, whose chest was heaving up and down from exhaustion, she immediately launched into a ramble, "Sorry I'm late Jinno-sensei, I promise it wont happen again, I'm really sorry, please don't give me detention again!"

Mikan managed to say all this in one breath

Suddenly the whole class burst out in giggles.Mikan looked around confusedly.

"That was quite a speech Mikan-chan" said Mr Narumi, while grinning at her.

"Huh?" Mikan said intelligently, "Isn't it Jinno-sensei's class?"

"Indeed it is, but I was just introducing your new classmate here to the class" Mr Narumi said, while smiling with a background of hearts. Everyone sweatdropped.

Mikan's gaze then dropped to the boy standing next to Mr. Narumi. He was devilishly handsome, and had chocolate slightly floppy locks, that were slightly messy, giving him a 'just woken up' look, he hav wolfish amber eyes(A/N:Think Syaoran from CCS, just with a slightly more mischeivous look)

"Take your seat Mikan" Narumi said

Mikan blushed and bowed, then went over to take her seat in front of Natsume.

'She looks so cute when she blushes', thought a certain black cat, whicle staring absent mindedly at the back of Mikan's auburn haired head, which she still kept in ponytails. Oh how he hated those silly little rubberbands, that confined her beautiful silky, strawberry scented hair. He just wanted to burn those silly rubberbands to a crisp, and then feed them to Ruka's pet bunny, but he couldnt do that, it would just make her more angry at him...But maybe he would do that, he always made her angry, and she always forgave him.

He was just about to do so, when he was interrupted by the sound of Narumi beggining to speak again..'Oh well, later' he thought.

"Any way," Narumi continued, "as I was saying, this is our new student Hiiroshi Yamakato, he will be joining our class hereforth, and I hope that you all will treat him well, who would like to be his partener to show him around the school?"

* * *

**HIIROSHI'S POV:**

After that freaky crossdresser guy they called Narumi introduced me, he asked who wanted to be my partner. As expected, the entire female population of the class raised their hands to be my partner. It wont be long till I have a fan club of my own, well thats wat i get for being devilishly handsome...hold on, theres one girl who isnt looking at me

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

True enough, only one girl in the class wasnt drooling over the new boy, and that was our very own Mikan Sakura, who was at the moment dreaming of Fluffpuffs, heres a sampler of her thoughts:

'MMmmMMm, fluffpuff, fluffpuff, youre so fluffy and tasty too!I will buy you in central town today, and gobble you up one by one!'

So you can see that she wasnt really in a state of mind to be drooling over Hiiroshi(not that she really drooled over guys anyway)

Suddenly he pointed at her, and said to Narumi, could i please have her as my guide?

"Mikan," said Mr. Narumi, breaking her out of her fluffpuff fantasy.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you OK with showing Hiiroshi around the academy?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now thats sorted out!" exclaimed Narumi, and turned to Hiiroshi, "take a seat next to Ms Mikan over there, and she will explain the rules of the academy to you.

Hiiroshi walked over to the seat next to Mikan, and sat in it, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, you can just call me Mikan!" she said and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Hey, I'm Hiiroshi Yamakoto, then you can call me Hiiroshi", and instead of shaking her hand, brought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Mikan instantly turned red, and the entire room turned around 100 degrees celcius, guess who was responsible for that?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And chappie over! R&R pleez! criticism accepted, no flames please!Tell me how was it?


	3. Battle Of The Feelings And Kiss Kiss

Hello people!midnightwillcome again!Welcome to my new chapter, 'Battle of The Feelings And Kiss Kiss

Ok, since some people were confused, I'll include a brief description of how Mikan looks now.

She has silky auburn hair, that reaches a couple of inches below her shoulders, that usually smells of strawberry. She has soft, smooth skin, than is tanned slightly, just the right amount. She has chocolate coloured eyes, that are either filled with tears when Hotaru is being mean to her, or sparkling with happiness for some stupid reason.She has soft pink lips, that are soft, and might I add, never been kissed. She has a small cute nose, and her figure has developed nice curves over the years, her body frame was around 5'3" in height. She is now a threee star, and is a bit more intelligent, though she is still dense.

Mikan:17 years

Natsume:18 years(he is slightly older)

Hotaru:17 years

Ruka:18 years

Hiiroshi:18 years

By the way, i have also decided to raise the rating to T for future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: sigh, i dont own Gakuen Alice, I hate the guy who does for not making a sequel to it though.

ok, with that out of the way, on with the story

* * *

_**Hiiroshi walked over to the seat next to Mikan, and sat in it, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, you can just call me Mikan!" she said and stuck out her hand for him to shake.**_

_**"Hey, I'm Hiiroshi Yamakoto, then you can call me Hiiroshi", and instead of shaking her hand, brought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.**_

_**Mikan instantly turned red, and the entire room turned around 100 degrees celcius, guess who was responsible for that?**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Battle of The Feelings And Kiss Kiss**

Yes, my dear readers, most of you got it right, it was none other than Natsume who got fired up, making the entire class around the same temperature as a pot of boiling water, making the entire class apart from Hiiroshi and Mikan run out of the class, for some unknown reason, Hiiroshi seemed to be oblivious to the heat, and the only other person who was possibly hotter than Natsume, was Mikan herself.

Our tangerine was now nearer to resembling a ripe tomato, as Hiiroshi kissed her hand slowly. He lifted his head, still holding her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to go out with me sometime? It would be an honour for me to get to know some one as beautiful as you" he said, turning his charms on at full blast

Mikan turned even deeper crimson,if possible, and opened her mouth to try and say something, but no words were coming out. She was in shock, it was the first time a guy had asked her out! She always thought that no guy ever asked her out because she was ugly and clumsy(which she really wasnt), but what she didnt know, was that they were all scared off by Natsume, who seemed to hold some invisible claim over her, no matter how much he teased her.

While these thoughts were running through her head, she didnt notice Hiiroshi's face closing the gap between his and her's slowly.

When she noticed, she tried frantically to move herself, 'I cant let this guy be my first kiss,' she thought, and willed herself to move, but at that unfortunae moment, her body chose to freeze, and she was caught like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but a few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Slowly she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened. All she saw was navy Blue, she blinked her eyes, shook her head and opened her eyes again, nope no difference, still blue. Then she realized that she was staring at the back of Natsume's uniform.

It turned out that while Hiiroshi had been pulling moves on Mikan, Natsume was seething with anger at the side of the room, you could feel the intense heat and anger coming from him, Mikan belonged to him, and no one but him could touch her! He would kill anyone who touched **his** precious tangerine He swiftly moved across the room and planted himself in between Mikan and Hiiroshi, and Hiiroshi's face instead of coming in contant with Mikan's soft lips, hit Natsume's chest squarely.

Hiiroshi narrowed his eyes at Natsume, his amber eyes flecked with anger, but that was nothing compared to the fire of hatred reflected in Natsume's beautiful crimson orbs. "**What**?" Hiiroshi hissed at Natsume, angered that he didn't get to kiss Mikan.

"Dont you dare pull any moves on Mikan, she is **mine** you understand!" Natsume said, clenching his perfect white teeth in anger and rage. "Huh?" said Hiiroshi, "_Yours_?". By this point, Natsume was ready to punch this loser's pretty boy face in.

"Yes, shes my girlfriend" Natsume said without thinking. Mikan just looked at him confusedly.

"_Really_?" said Hiiroshi, cocking one eyebrow at Natsume

"Really"

"Prove it then"

"Gladly"

Then Natsume turned, and did something he had been aching to do for a long time, he grabbed Mikan's shoulders roughly, and pulled her quickly towards him, and before she could react, he covered her lips with his.'My first kiss...' Mikan thought, as her chocolate eyes widened in shock.

He was kissing her passionately, and soon he lost control of himself, he began subconsciously sucking on her cherry soft lips, leaving slight bruises on them, his tongue soon stsrted flicking over her lips, as his teeth softly grazed her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gasped slightly at his actions, her lips parting ever so slightly, Natsume took advantage of this, and forced his tongue into the small soft unexplored cavern of her mouth, savouring her flavour of strawberries.

His tongue flicked around her sweet mouth, exploring every area of her once virgin never-been-kissed mouth. She on the other hand, was too shocked to respond, and was in a daze. Natsume began to unconsciously slide his hand up her long smooth silky leg, rubbing her thighs.

Suddenly a clearing of the throat behind them woke them up from their daze. Natsume spun around again, ready to burn whoever had disturbed his moment with Mikan to a crisp.

It was Hiiroshi who had disturbed them.

"Didn't have to get all graphic you know" Hiiroshi spat, as his eyes were shadowed over with anger, more at having failed, rather than because he really loved Mikan. Hiiroshi stormed out of the classroom, leaving Mikan and Natsume there alone.

"uumm" stuttered Mikan, beginning to regain her sense of speech

"uuh"

"Ok, I'll see you round then, bye" she said quickly, in a pitch of voice three times higher than usual. With that she turned and fled out of the class towards her bedroom, leaving a dazed Natsume staring after her.

'I kissed her' he thought as he grinned goofily, and began to trot back to his special star room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He kissed me!' thought Mikan, as she was safely back in the confines of her three star room. She brought her hand up to her slightly swollen soft tingling lips, and smiled to herself.

_'I should be angry with him, but somehow that just felt so right'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Natsume walked slowly back towards his room, he noticed something glittering on the floor.He picked it up, it was a cherry blossom bracelet, as he turned it to its backside, he noticed Mikan Sakura engraved on the bottom, he grinned to himself again.

* * *

And so another chappie ends! R&R pleez! all criticisms are welcome, and I appreciate advice. No flames please! Tell me how you liked my first kiss scene ever?

thanx for reviewing guys, i really appreciate all your reviews!

Thanks to my following ideas'

**beauty pop**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**hend**

**Typh**

**Amethyst lavender**

**Sakura4594**

**anime-rawkz**

**winglessfairy25**


	4. Remember To Lock The Door

Hey guys!! Welcome to my next chapte, Remember To Lock The Door. This chapter will be slightly more mature, but it still falls under Rating T. If you don't like it, and you want me to change my style of writing again, please dont hesitate to tell me! And by the way, I really appreciate all your reviews, and I was so happy when a couple of you even added my story to favourites! Thanx a lot guys, it means a lot to me to know my story is appreciated.

DISCLAIMER:I know, I know, I dont own Gakuen Alice, BUT I DO OWN HIIROSHI AND MY FAFIC, BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Audience:sweatdrops

On with the story!

**_

* * *

_**

**_'I kissed her' he thought as he grinned goofily, and began to trot back to h_****_is special star room._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_'He kissed me!' thought Mikan, as she was safely back in the confines of her three star room. She brought her hand up to her slightly swollen soft tingling lips, and smiled to herself._**

**_'I should be angry with him, but somehow that just felt so right'_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_As Natsume walked slowly back towards his room, he noticed something glittering on the floor.He picked it up, it was a cherry blossom bracelet, as he turned it to its backside, he noticed Mikan Sakura engraved on the bottom, he grinned to himself again._**

* * *

**Remember To Lock The Door:**

The black cat walked along the long deserted corridors, that led towards to 3 star wing. In his hand was clenched the cherry blossom bracelet that belonges to Mikan. He held it tight in his hand, as though afraid it would dissapear the second he loosened his grip on it, at the moment it meant the world to him, it was his ticket for entering Mikan's room to return it to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Natsume was walking along towards Mikan's room, she lay on her bed, wondering what to do.

"I know! I'll go for a bath, I need to wash my hair anyway"

She stripped, and stepped into her 3 star marble bathroom. She went into the glass shower area, and turned on the shower. The droplets pelted against the smooth slightly tanned skin of her body, as she increased the pressure of the water. She enjoyed the warmth of the water engulfing her body for a while, and then taking her pink loofah, squirted some cherry blossom body wash onto it. She gently lathered herself, and then washed the soap off her bosy slowly.

She watched the soap suds move towards the right hand side corner of the shower area, and was transfixed by they were attracted towards the drain and by how the suddenly dissapeared into the drain... into the void...hmm, just her when she was kissed by Natsume, she was attracted to him, and while kissing him, she was sucked into a void...which she could'nt get out of..or rather didn't want to get out of.

She realized she had been standing blankly for three whole minutes, and shook her head, she quickly washed her hair with strawberry shampoo, and rinsed it quickly.

She stepped out of the shower area, and grabbed a short pink towel from the rack beside the shower, and wrapped herself in it.

The towel was tiny, and showed quite a lot of her long smooth slender legs, and a bit of cleavage as well. There were water droplets slowly sliding down her skin and gently dropping to the floor. Her Strawberry scented hair lay over her shoulders, and the ends were dripping. The whole thing actually made her look extra sexy.

She lay down at the foot of her three star queen sized bed, her wet body and hair leaving a damp spot on the satin sheets.

Suddenly she shot upright as she heard the door of her room click.

* * *

NATSUME'S POV: 

Natsume finally reached Mikan's room, after what seemed to him as a century.

Well, you couldnt blame him, he longed to be in her happy presence, near her loud annoying voice...the feeling of her soft body against his firm one...No NAtsume, hentai HENTAI!!Bad Natsume, this is MIKAN were talking about!

Natsume realized he had been drooling slightly, and disgusted with himself wiped it with the back of his hand, and put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Good. It didnt seem to be locked, so it was probably ok to go in.

He turned the knob fully, and swung open the door violently.

His eyes frantically roved the room, till the fell on Mikan, who was sitting on.. the bed...In a short revealing towel...looking damn wet, hot and sexy.

Wet hot Mikan+Bed+revealing towel?

* * *

Hey guys!!theres another chappie finished, sorry its shorter than i originally intended, but while i was typing it my account logged off, and i lost my original, so i had to rewrite it quickly, sorry its not as good as the original, but the plots basically the same...

R&R, and tell me what you want Natsume to do in the next chappie, now he's found Mikan in this position?

kk, till the next chappie, all criticisms and reviews are accepted.No flames please!

Thanks to my following reviewers:

**Amethyst lavender**

**winglessfairy25**

**hend**

**anime-rawkz**

**crystalleaf**


	5. Aishiteru

****

Hey guys!midnightwillcome at your service with a new chappie, 'Aishiteru'. I'm inserting violent make out scene, though its still Rated T. Dont forget to review and tell me if you like it! anyway...

DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say this, I **don't** own Gakuen Alice!!!

Ok, with that out of the way, on with the story!

_**

* * *

****He turned the knob fully, and swung open the door violently.**_

**_His eyes frantically roved the room, till the fell on Mikan, who was sitting on.. the bed...In a short revealing towel...looking damn wet, hot and sexy._**

**_Wet hot Mikan+Bed+revealing towel?_**

* * *

**Aishiteru:**

Natsume just stood there, with his jaw dropped, his eyes were like saucers, and Mikan was staring back at him with exactly the same expression on her face.

Mikan was standing beside her bed now, and Natsume was by the door, his fingers slipped of the doorknob and the door swung shut with a bang. Mikan's towel had slipped a little lower, even though she was clutching on to it for dear life, showing a bit more of her cleavage.

Natsume could easily see her long smoot sexy legs due to the short towel, which was wrapped tighly around her, clinging to her wet body, showing off all her perfect curves.the upper part of the towel, only covered 3/4 of her chest, showing off her perfectly rounded,full upper chest.

Natsume's eyes seemed to glue themselves to Mikan, who likewise, was staring at Natsume, horror reflected in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes She again found herself frozen, staring into those crimson pools of Natsume

'Damn, why do I keep on getting frozen?'

Natsume's hormones started going crazy, and he couldnt hold himself back any longer with Mikan right in front of him, he wanted to move straight in for the kill.

He first took one tentavive step toowards her, and the Sakura bracelet, fell out of his hand to the floor, to be forgotteb with what happened next.

As he stepped towards Mikan, she opened her mouth, ready to scream till life on Mars could hear her.

As soon as she opened her mouth, Natsume's eyes widened, and he rushed over to her, to catch her scream with his mouth, as her mouth was slightly open, he forced his tongue inside, savouring her unique warm taste again, somehow it managed to intoxicate him. His hands pushed her onto the bed, and fell on top of her as well, crushing her petite frame under his muscular one.(A/N:Damn I'm getting hentaii, tell me if you dont like it, ok?)

She tried to push his head away frantically, but he was too strong for her, and all he did was put his right hand behind her head, pressing it to his, the other on the small of her back, pressing her body to his. The fingers on his right hand, begain to comb roughly through her wet, freshly strawberry scented hair.

He was much more intoxicated by her smell than before, because it was three times stronger since she just took a bath. His tongue explored her mouth, as his hands explored her body. His hands roamed her silky thighs as she struggled to suppress a moan.

His hands began to move upwards, and rested on her chest, with just the rought fabric of the pink towel between his hands and her body. Mikan shuddered involuntarily, and couldn't hold herself from kissing back slightly, Natsume immediately picked up on this, and kissed harder, bruising her lips badly.

Suddenly he parted for air, and took a deep breath,

"Aishiteru Mikan", and with that he dove in again, placing slight butterfly kisses on her neck, occasionally sucking, leaving hickeys.

She moaned and said "I love you too...Pervert"

Natsume smirked at her nickname, as with one last peck on her lips, got off her.

He allowed a small smile to grace his handsome features and headed towards the door.

Before exiting through her door, he paused and turned to say, "I love you Polka dotted panties, or should I say, no panties"

Mikan was confused, and looked down to see that while he had been kissing her, her towel had hitched upward, showing off her rounded butt.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!PERVERT!!!"

She threw a pillow at the Nasume who managed to dodge it, chuckling he slipped out, and the last thing he shouted through the door before he left was, "cute butt!"

She scowled, then smiled

'He loves me!'

'She loves me!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Mikan and Natsume became the couple of the campus, and were in pure bliss in each others company, even though there was the occasional yelling of Mikan whenever he Natsume would tease her, but they were anyway, deeply in love. Happy ending ne? I dont think so.

Unknown to them, were a pair of jealous eyes that watched them.

'Soon Mikan Sakura, soon you will be mine'

* * *

And end chappie!!!!R&R please!! tell me how you liked it, I made Natsume hentai in this chapter. All criticisms accepted, no flames please!!

Thanks to my following reviwers:

**shielamaria**

**RP Asher**

**hend**

**Froggy Coffee Bean**

**Typh**

**Sapphire Wind**

**anime-rawkz**

**Chella-Hyuuga **

**Amethyst lavender**

**karupin-san (whoa, you review a lot, thanx! i didnt understand what you meant by "..." though)**

**winglessfairy25**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys, midnightwillcome here, I'm sorry to inform you that now my chapters might be slower in getting updated, because my mom is coming back from Europe tomorrow, please bear with me!****I'll still try to update as fast as I can ok? She keeps pulling me off the comp, groan**

**oh, and by the way, I'm sorry my last two chapters have been short, I cant help it, they were just supposed to be kiss scenes.**

**ok, till my next chapter, **

**CUL,**

**luv Sanj(a.k.a midnightwillcome)**


	7. A Day In Central Town

Hey guyz! midnightwillcome is back! sorry for taking so long, I had to wait till my mom went out, she doesnt want me to be a fanfic writer, she thinks its a waste of time, boo to her. Anyway, I've finally found time to write the fic! Sit back and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:You know the drill, I dont own Gakuen Alice, bla bla bla(can someone tell me if I have to put a disclaimer on every chappie?)

Anyway, now on with the story!

_**

* * *

**_

_**After that Mikan and Natsume became the couple of the campus, and were in pure bliss in each others company, even though there was the occasional yelling of Mikan whenever he Natsume would tease her, but they were anyway, deeply in love. Happy ending ne? I dont think so.**_

**_Unknown to them, were a pair of jealous eyes that watched them._**

**_'Soon Mikan Sakura, soon you will be mine'_ **

_

* * *

_

A Day In Central Town:

One month later:-

Natsume growled as he wrapped his arms around Mikan's shoulders protectively, as if to show the guys who were gawking at her that she belonged to him. He was like a wolf protecting its mate.

He was beginning to wish that she didnt wear that short skirt that covered her legs only till mid thigh, exposing a lot of her long slender legs. But he couldn't blame athe other guys though, he himself almst had a nosebleed when he saw Mikan, but damn it, he had a right to gawk at **his **girl, they didn't.

But they seemed to be ignorant to the glares he sent their way, and he noted with disgust, that some of them even had drool running down their chin. He noticed that some of their gazes were also directed at her chest and her butt.

That was the last straw for him, he set fire to their hair, and smirked to himself watching them run around screaming like girls, desperately trying to put out the flames in their hair.

Mikan was oblivious of course, since they were on their way to the bus stop, which would take them to Central Town to buy fluffpuffs. She began humming her fluffpuff song to herself.

"hmm hmm fluffpuff mm hhm mmh fluffy puffy hmmh mhhhm one by EEEK!" she shreiked as he pinched her butt.

"PERVERT! What was that for?" she yelled at him, causing him to wince.

""Stop that humming, its annoying" he said.

"Hmmpf, you didn't have to shut me up that way" she said crossing her arms and pouting cutely, causing him to chuckle lightly. But the chuckle died away instantaneously as a boy who looked about a year older swaggered up to them, and planted himself right in the middle of their path.

Natsume felt Mikan shiver slightly as the boy's gaze flicked up and down her figure, and then over him as though sizing him up.

Natsume growled dangerously as the boy approached Mikan and said in a tone even more swaggering than his walk, " Hey babe, how about ditching the wimp and having a bit of fun with me?"

This guy was obviously new to the school, which was why he ran away yelling with his pants on fire, which wasn't going out no matter what he tried to do, he eventually ended up jumping into a nearby fountain butt first.

He was interrupted by Mikan's loud annoyed voice,

"Natsume! Did you have to that?"

"He was hitting on you!"

"You still didn't have to be so violent to the poor guy! How is he supposed to know not to mess with the _**great**_ Natsume?"

"Eh, so yo think I great huh?"

"Dont flatter yourself, I was being sarcastic"

"AAAW, so you dont think I'm great?" he said pouting at her(A/N: Can you imagine Natsume pouting? KAWAII!)

"aaaargh, I'm not even going to bother answering" she said, beginning to stomp away, when suddenly he caught her arm, spun her round, and kissed her on her full pink lips, causing her to melt against him. He smirked to himself when he felt her go limp, and then held her at arms distance.

"Now do you think I'm great?

She just muttered something under her breath breath as her eyes seemed to be unfocused.

He grinned knowing he had acheived the effect he had been aiming for, as he watched all the guys around staring at him, some looks of hatred, some mixed with envy.

He had made it clear, she belonged to him, he also noticed similar looks coming from women towards Mikan, and he could hear some of them muttering about Mikan being really ugly, and that she probably put a spell on him or something. He just rolled his eyes, caught Mikan's arm again, and hurried with her towards the bus stop.

The bus reached just as they got there, and they got on with a couple of other people.

Natsume noticed the lustful looks some of the guys in the us were giving Mikan, so he purposely gave her the window seat so she could be hidden from view. On the way she fell asleep and her head lolled onto his shoulder, and he took pleasure in the strawberry scent of her hair, which hung loose over his shoulder now.

Soon they reached Central Town, and Natsume gently shook Mikan awake, and they got off the bus, and headed towards the fluffpuff shop. On the way they passed all kinds of shops, and Mikan kept oohing and aahing at the various things displayed in the shop windows even though she had been here many time, she was so childish. But one item caught her interest in particular. It was a small charm bracelet at the window of an expensive looking jewellery store.

Natsume noticed her stopping, and followed her gaze towards the bracelet.

Hmm, bracelet, reminded him of the second time he kissed Mikan.

"You like the bracelet, little girl?"

She just nodded, not even bothering to reprimand him for calling her a little girl.

Whoa she really liked it.

"Okay then, we'll buy it." Natsume said, and dragged her towards the shop

"But I cant afford it!" she squealed against his grip.

Natsume just rolled his eyes, boy was she clueless.

"Baka, I'm buying it for you" he said as he handed 2000 rabbits to the cashier for the bracelet

She squealed in delight as he handed the box containing the bracelet to her, she immediately hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh Natsume-kun, what can I ever do to repay you?" she said while taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"How about wear a thong for me instead of fruit panties?" he asked smirking

"HENTAI!"

He chuckled "Alright then, how about a kiss?"

"Done" she said, and pulled him down for a short sweet kiss on the lips.

Little did they know, that there were two pairs of eyes following their every move, plotting the demise of their relationship.

_Flashback:_

_When word first got out about Natsume and Mikan, there were two people affected in particular. First was Hiiroshi, whose pride was more wounded than his heart, and secondly, was surprisingly Sumire, who had been a faithful fangirl of Natsume's for years since she was 9 years old._

_She couldnt beleive her ears when she first heard Mikan and Nasume were going out. She would watch jealously from afar as the couple walked together, having no real feelings of enemosity towards Mikan herself, but couldn't subside the feeling of envy. Little did she know, a certain boy was watching her every move with interest._

_After Hiiroshi confirmed to himself that Sumire would be the perfect pawn for his plans, he approached her with his proposal..._

_**

* * *

**_

And end chappie!Heheh, cliffy, sort of. Sorry the story didn't really seem to go anywhere this time, but please bear with me, I promise that something interesting will happen in the next chapter! R&R please! All criticisms accepted, no flames please.

Thanks to my following reviewers:

**Amethyst lavender**

**Froggy Coffee Bean**

**karupin-san**

**hend**

**RP asher**

**winglessfairy25**


	8. Author's Note Again

Hi guys!!! sorry I dissapeared for sooo long, hehe.

Anyway, please dont kill me, I've decided to put this story on hold for awhile due to lack of inspiration, but it would be a great help if you guys could PM me with suggestions...but you could look out for some oneshots heading your way..I dunno I've recently started taking an interest in oneshots.

Thanxalot guys!!! I lubs u all!!!

Luv Sanj(a.k.a midnightwillcome)


	9. Phases

**midnighwillcome is back to terrorise you with her horribly short chapters again!!!!!BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Sorry for taking so long guys, I guess I'm what you would call the epitome of lazyness.XP. Oh, and I'm also thinking about a lemon soon, review and tel me if you want one. Don't worry my younger readers, I'll post the lemon as a seperate story in the M section, so that all people interested can go read it there, and my slightly younger readers can enjoy the story without the rating going up. Please review and tell me!!**

**Well, thanks for waiting! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, there would have been a sequel by now.**

**PS:I don't think this chapter is suitable for kids below 12 if you have a problem with intimate scenes. **

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"Done" she said, and pulled him down for a short sweet kiss on the lips.

Little did they know, that there were two pairs of eyes following their every move, plotting the demise of their relationship.

_Flashback:_

_When word first got out about Natsume and Mikan, there were two people affected in particular. First was Hiiroshi, whose pride was more wounded than his heart, and secondly, was surprisingly Sumire, who had been a faithful fangirl of Natsume's for years since she was 9 years old._

_She couldnt beleive her ears when she first heard Mikan and Nasume were going out. She would watch jealously from afar as the couple walked together, having no real feelings of enemosity towards Mikan herself, but couldn't subside the feeling of envy. Little did she know, a certain boy was watching her every move with interest._

_After Hiiroshi confirmed to himself that Sumire would be the perfect pawn for his plans, he approached her with his proposal...

* * *

_

Phases:-

It had been roughly two months since Mikan and Natsume had started dating, and their relationship was still going strong...well, except for the few teasings here and there, and then her usual eardrum blasting shreik which would reverbrate through the whole school...but they were used to it. For example, now

"NATSUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone paused for one second, before shrugging and resuming to their regular lives.

Back with our couple;

"Natsuumee," whined Mikan, "I'm hungry"

"You're such a pig Polka Dots" said Natsume, with his oh so trademark smirk on his face.

"Am not, why do you always have to be so mean to me?" she said, her voice starting to shake slightly as tough she were holding back tear. Geez, one would think she would be used to it by now.

Natsume hated it when she cried, so he tilted her head upwards slightly, to see tears beginning to form in her beautiful tan olive eyes(A/N:I'm changing her eye colour to tan olive, I just realized tha tthats the actual colour). He winced slightly, because he hated knowing that the tears were there because of him. But he knew the best way to get rid of them, it always worked. He gazed at her trembling plump pink lips for a second before crashing his own down onto them. Her sobs immediately ceased, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to respond to his fervent kiss. He licked her lips and nibbled softly on her lower lip, and she immediately opened her mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and lost himself to her taste of strawberries. He reallly had no idea how she could manage to always taste so delicious.

Her aroma of cherry blossoms was also intoxicating him. That was one of the things he loved abut her, and also the fact that she could elicit the need in him to protect her, and possess her.

As they parted, they noticed that they had made their way onto the gorund, in the shade of a sakura tree, in complete isolation. Natsume's head was immediately filled with all kinds of things he could do, but he immediately shook them away vigorously.

Mikan giggled to see Natsume shaking his head like a madman, his purplish raven locks flopping about in the most adorable manner. Her tiny sound immediately brought Natsume's attention back to her. She was caged to the ground by his body pressed against hers, and his arms on either side of her neck.

Her neck...

It was just so deliciously creamy looking flawless, that he couldnt stop what he did next.

He immediately lowered his head to the crook of her neck, and latched onto it with his lips, he sucked there gently and bit it. She then moaned slightly as he licked over it, and was sure that the hickey wouldnt go for at least a week. And she was also sure that that was what he wanted.

Her assumption was proved right when he said, "Now everyone will know that you belong to me.", and then proceeded to smash his lips to her bruised lips again, instillating a few passionate moments of heated kissing, before they were broken apart by the ringing of the bell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere slightly further off, someone who witnessed the scene smirked, and lowered his camera.

"Phase one completed"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days after the incident, the school was alive with a buzz of murmers. Everyone seemed to be talking about something, and as Mikan passed them in the hallway, hand in hand with Natsume, she wondered what was going on. Also why whenever they passed, people would cease their chattering, and turn to stare at them. Mikan was starting to get unnerved by the feeling of so many people watching her, and Natsume sensing her fear, pulled her closer, and placed a protective arm around her, as though to sheild her from the ill intentions of the onlookers.

As they reached their classroom, the class stilled as well. They wondered what was wrong, until Hotaru came up to the couple, and shoved a peice of paper in their faces. On the paper was a picture of Mikan making out with some guy with blue hair!

* * *

**Author dances around singing cliffie cliffie! BWAHAHAHA!! You are all in my hands now. Or maybe not.**

**Review and tell me what you want Natsume's response to this scandal to be in the next chapter, it can go either way from here.**

**Oh, and I've made a devious new plan to get reviews, I wont update till I get at least 5 reviews!!!BWAHAHAHAHAH- cough coughdamn, almost had it.**

**ok, till the next chappie!!! bye bye**

(A/N: If you're too stupid to realize, the blue haired guy in the last line is not Natsume, so the picture technically means that Mikan was cheating on him, SHOCK HORROR!)


End file.
